Welcome to the NCR
by Nexter45
Summary: It's been years since Ivan Jacobs was rescued by the NCR. Now he's anserwering the age old call "The NCR wants YOU!". Incomplete, ask to take over.
1. Prolouge

Welcome to the NCR

Disclaimer: Everything Fallout belongs to Bethesda Softworks, Obsidian, and their affiliates.

Prologue

He looked into the vast, desolate Mojave. It had been three weeks since he left The Hub, three very long grueling weeks. He looked at an old Pip-Boy 3000 he took from a Vault he'd taken shelter in a few nights ago. 9:00 p.m. He looked to the distance and saw the ever present lights of New Vegas. That's where he's going. He took one last drink from his canteen and used the rest to wash his dirty, dark brown hair. His blue eyes and tattered clothes spoke volumes. He fiddled with his holstered 10mm pistol and hoisted his backpack on his shoulder. His name is Ivan Jacobs and he's joining the NCR.

Jacobs was born in Hubcap Flats during the NCR's initial contact with Caesar's Legion. The NCR, being so occupied in other parts of California and Nevada, were low on soldiers to protect their towns. The Hub wasn't any different. After a few years Jacobs and his family were caught, along with the town, off guard. During the violent attack, Jacobs parents were killed and he was taken by the raiders and tortured for days. After what seemed like forever to the young Jacobs, a NCR detachment came through. After the carnage a Veteran Ranger walked up to the young boy.

"You okay kid," came a raspy voice over the helmet radio.

The small boy could only stare in awe. Though bloody and still in shock, he knew what he had to do. He had to join the NCR.

It had been six long years and a long trek across the Mojave and now he was here. McCarren Airfield, NCR base of operations in the New Vegas area. He walked up to the guards in front of the large main gate. He knew this was the beginning of a grand new chapter. A chapter full of adventure and ultimately paved with death. As the old a saying goes "War...war never changes".


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome to the NCR

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout. It is the sole property of Bethesda and Obsidian

Chapter 1: Basics

Jacobs had finally applied to the NCR. Though not a hard process, he saw it as a obstacle no less. He wasn't for sure how to apply. But now he was Private First-Class Ivan Jacobs. He was now in Basic Training for the Ranger branch of the NCR. The Ranger's, the toughest of the tough, were and are renowned for their rigorous training. "A ride through hell and back," as it was described by many recruits.

"Okay maggots," Drill Sargent Dufrense yelled, "you will be shooting a target from a distance of one mile and pull out without being detected!"

The weeks prior had been rough, but Jacobs was rough back. Of the ten who applied for this round of training Jacobs and one other recruit, 1st Pvt. Jeremy Johnson, had stuck with the training. This final task would make or break Jacobs chances of being a Ranger.

"Furthermore," the Sargent continued, "this will be a real mission. So if you fail the Legion will likely take your head, chop it off, and send t to your family!"

Jacobs looked at the fear on Jeremy's face. Jacobs, being alone in the world, steeled himself with determination and loyalty to the NCR.

"If I fail, sir," Jacobs replied loudly, "I will look pretty for you."At this the Sargent chuckled and sent the two to the barracks to prepare.

"Jacobs," Pvt. Jeremy asked, still pale from fear, "how do you do it?"

"The NCR's all I got to live for," Jacobs said loading his .308. He loaded the rest of his supplies into his gunnysack and left with Jeremy on his tail.

After a day of hiking they made it to The Dam. They took their places on a hill approximately one mile from Caesar's Camp. They laid on the small hill and took aim. Jacobs got on point first, a plain Standard-bearer. He knew this legionnaire would be a signifigant morale hit to the Legion.

"See you in hell you slave driving son of a-," then Jacobs fired. The bullet flew fast and true.A few milliseconds after the pull of the trigger one more legionnaire fell, his brains all over the ground.

"I'm out," Jacobs said crawling away.

"But, dont leave!" Jeremy yelled, "they're sending a boat!" But Jacobs was already gone.


End file.
